camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Jett
Personality Anna is Wise and Strong and brave. History Helen Jett met Ra well she was bartending. The two fell in love and they spent the night together and edned up having a one night stand. Ra left a note saying he had to leave. A month later Helen discovered she was pregnant, aroudn 8 months later she gave birth to three adorable baby girls. Knowing she couldn't take care of all three herself she planned on putting two up for adoption. But well she was asleep someone broke into the hospital late one night and took one of the babies. Thinking the baby died and a nurse already took the baby from the room, the nurse that was tending to the new family told Helen that the baby died. She eventually decided to give the baby that had multiple freckles for adoption. Keeping the only blonde haired one. Anna was adopted soon enough by a family who lived in Kentucky. She grew up on a farm. Ra took Anna to camp. He explained what happened and that all three of the girls were siblings. He later explained that he was there father and what they were. Surprised and scared they all embrassed each other in a huge hug. Powers OffensiveEdit #''Children of Ra have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light or fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it.'' #''Children of Ra have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches.'' DefensiveEdit #''Children of Ra light have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, or light, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size.'' #''Children of Ra have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer.'' PassiveEdit #''Children of Ra can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time.'' #''Children of Ra can uses manipulate the light so it can conceal their location for a short amount of time.'' #''Children of Ra have the ability to be unharmed by the effects of fire'' supplementaryEdit #''Children of Ra have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time.'' #''Children of Ra have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire or light; however, fire is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of child or Ra may be'' TraitEdit #''Children of Ra possess remarkable skills as a leader.'' #''Children of Ra are very skilled in sailing'' #''Children of Ra may apear to be glowing'' ''Relationship'' WIPS Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Daughter of Ra Category:Triplet Category:Children of Ra Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue eyes